The Blacksite
"Now or never... Time for the big leagues." 'The Blacksite' '''is the second mission in Entry Point chronologically, and the fifth mission released. The mission occurs on 2/19/2012. (This mission is rather new expect this page to be missing information until this notice is removed) '''Overview The Blacksite is a mission is in which you infiltrate a high-security government prison known as "Wargate" to free Rose, one of Halcyon's operatives, the location mentioned in the previous cinematic, "Halcyon". You arrive in a shipping container. After rescuing Rose you either use the commander's code to do a prisoner exchange or take out AA guns to make the escape possible. Objectives Wargate Stealth #Find the cell block. #Take out all of the guards. #Find rose. #Find and interrogate the base commander. #Find the computer and authorize the landing (Operative+ only). #Wait for Rose. #Get to the evacuation point. Wargate Loud # Find the cell block. # Find Rose. # Find a supply room (the marked room). # Take the demolition charges in the supply room. # Plant the demolition charges. # Get to the evacuation point. Appearing Characters * The Freelancer * Rose * Wren (As mission coordinator) Tips for Stealth Runs Gear and skills * Only the lockpick is required but sometimes this can be substituted with a silent drill or by finding the crowbar. However, in Elite and Legend difficulties, you need the keycard scrambler because the SC Guards will not drop keycards. * The thief class is the most useful since this mission lacks class-specific actions its boost to disguise effectiveness and being closest to stealth perks makes it the best. * A blowtorch/silent drill is recommended on higher difficulties to make it easier to find Rose. The blowtorch may be more expensive but its small size makes a large difference. * The Interference perk is recommended so you can loop cameras without attracting too much attention. * A Hacker won't have much use on rookie to operative difficulties, as you are guaranteed to get a keycard in the first room. * Bringing Microcams and Trackers can help with a multitude of objectives, such as hiding in Hostile Zones, locating the commander, and keeping track of guard locations. Infiltration * On higher difficulties (Elite? and Legend) guards will respawn so don't count on taking everyone out unless you do it fast. (It's highly likely guards only come after there is none left.) * Guards have difficulty seeing you on the crate where you spawn if you are prone. Use this to scout. * Sometimes a camera spawns near your spawn. You can disable it to lure a guard. * Alternatively, you can attack a guard when he nears the crate. Just keep watch for someone seeing it. * Guards in the lower area are virtually guaranteed to have a keycard. * Past the electronic door is considered a Hostile Zone. Knocking out the guard on the rails to make sure they don't see you is a safe choice. ** One Steel Cove Guard is inside two on Elite+, and, if he/she spots you entering that room, they will immediately be alarmed. Take them out the moment you enter that room. * Don't leave the guard in the first Hostile Zone room unattended. A guard may notice the body. Store it in the nearby chest. ** Guards in the warehouse will sometimes move up to the restricted area, finding any bodies you've stashed there. Just to be safe, take out all enemies in the warehouse before proceeding. * Inside the restricted area/Hostile Zone it's best to proceed very carefully especially on higher difficulties. ** Watch out for cameras, they can spot you very quickly. ** It's possible to take out all of the guards inside by waiting for them to stand next to the first doorway. ** After getting past the restricted zone the rest of the mission will no longer be in a hostile zone. ** There is two ways into the cell block both guarded with a locked door. One is on the bottom floor inside the large room in the middle of the floor. The other is upstairs in its own room and is the only door. On Elite? and Legend there is only the upstairs door. * The easiest way to get to the prison cell is to enter the first two doors you see. You may need a lockpick to do this. ** Try to pick the locks in a crouching or prone position © to avoid being seen by guards. Finding Rose * The blowtorch is useful do to it taking up less of your inventory space. * There will be two patrolling guards, and one in the control room. * Try using a Tracker to avoid getting spotted when you knock out a guard. * There are cameras here so it is advised to take out the operator in the control room before the other guards. * Two chests are located in the cell block if you need to store a body bag. * The control room will always have bulletproof windows. * On Rookie, you can simply look in the cells to find where Rose is. On Professional-Operative, the windows are walled up, and you will need either a blowtorch or drill to locate Rose. * There are four cells, each labeled A, B, C, or D. You can only open one cell at a time, so finding Rose before opening the doors is a good timesaver. On operative+ it is usually a good idea to open a random cell before you start looking because in the time it takes to open a cell window the process will be done. Initiating the Transfer * Remember, there is no Trespassing status here. Going into rooms you are not allowed in will make guards shoot you on sight. * The commander can be identified by his black beret, and when tagged will display a blue marker. * For this find him and take him to a room where other guards cannot go in (Hostile Zone) rooms * Planting a Tracker on him to know his location is a good idea. * On Operative, you will need to verify the claim with a computer. It is in one of the Hostile Zone rooms. Tips for Loud Runs Breaking in * The supply room has a lot of weapons, but no medkits. Either eat the health loss or bring some kits. Escape * When Rose is near you, if possible, hide somewhere away from the line of sight of Steel Cove soldiers. They will instead direct their attention to Rose, and, since she is invincible and has perfect aim, she can take all the damage for you. * Make necessary preparations to open the door to the facility with the supply room; in loud, it takes a rather long time for the blast doors to open. They can also be stopped by Steel Cove soldiers, so guard it well. * The supply room contains a huge number of F57s, shotguns, proximity charges, C4 and two demolition charges. Carry either of those weapons to guarantee yourself a nearly endless supply of ammunition. Rewards Tips and tricks *Guards in the Warehouse do act somewhat like those in the Financier, except that they do not seem to check in on rookie to professional. * Camera locations seem to be random. *Steel Cove guards in the restricted zone detect you a lot faster. Don't stay out in the open too long. *Steel Cove guards in the Cell Block are like normal guards. Lead them to a corner and take them out. *Steel Cove are a lot more aggressive than SWAT. Take cover often, and don't stay out in the open. * The camera room in the cell block is considered a Hostile Zone on Professional and above. *Rose is invincible. Don't worry about her. *Going stealth before going loud gives you a lot more options in dealing with the Steel Cove. * There is no camera operator or camera room at the supply room, though all cameras are fully functional unless looped, disabled or destroyed. 'Trivia ' * Until 11/7/2018, this mission was called "Jailbreak". * If you typed in "/unlock jailbreak" in chat, it would open FAQs with the part "Where are the missions?" in red. This was for people that didn't understand the word indev on the Jailbreak mission selection. Worked without the /. * The Blacksite is the first mission to not have two separate objectives excluding The Freelancer. * The Blacksite is the first mission to have an NPC fighting on the players' side. * The Blacksite is the first mission to have troops from a private organization to launch attacks on the player(s) while in loud. * The Blacksite is the first mission to have guards equipped with a different weapon from the usual UP9. * The Blacksite is the first mission to have a cut-scene in game. * The Blacksite is the first mission to have a Crowbar excluding The Freelancer. Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Steel Cove